


i belong with you

by ruinsrebuilt



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, points - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinsrebuilt/pseuds/ruinsrebuilt
Summary: Sierra is looking forward to a hot bath and a nap, until there's a knock at her door





	i belong with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cptlewnixon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptlewnixon/gifts).



> For my gal pal Sierra (tumblr: @bullrandleman). 
> 
> SURPRISE. <3

Austria was a dream and Sierra was basking in the sunshine, the wind from the moving truck whipping her hair around her face. She smiled at the relaxed men around her. It felt like the entire company was exhaling at once; free to breath after holding their collective breath for nearly 3 years. For the first time in months they were smiling, the tension gone from their faces and shoulders, some of them even singing songs from back at Toccoa. 

And those who weren't singing were nodding along, enjoying the view of the Alps as they passed, or slumped against each other to catch a quick catnap, reveling in the thought that they didn’t have to be on constant alert anymore. Sierra smiled fondly at Skinny, wrapped in a blanket and snoring softly into her shoulder, and planted a tender kiss to his head. This brought a chorus of catcalls from the others, but Sierra just rolled her eyes. They all knew there wasn’t anything between she and Skinny. The two of them had always been best friends, inseparable since basic training. She felt nothing but fondness and protectiveness for her friend. Besides, there was already someone with a claim to that part of her heart. 

 

+

 

They were billeted in some of the finest homes Sierra had ever seen. The effect was amplified by the fact that they were all still getting used to sleeping inside at all, and when she walked into the mansion her platoon had been assigned, her jaw hit the floor at the finery they witnessed. 

The bedrooms were massive, and because it was just one platoon in the whole house they were free to spread out, enjoying separate bedrooms for the first time since they’d joined the army. Sierra’s room was one of two on the top floor, the other room going to Skinny who refused to be separated any further than the next room. Her room boasted a massive king sized bed, with more pillows than she’d owned in a lifetime, not to mention a private bath. She nearly drooled in anticipation of soaking for hours in the scalding water. 

She was just about to undress and start the water when she was interrupted by a soft knock at her door. Grumbling, she went to answer it. 

“I thought I told you guys not to bother—” She stopped short as the door swung open to reveal Speirs. For a moment he looked a bit like a deer in the headlights but he straightened his back and seemed to steel himself. “Sierra.” 

Sierra blinked at him. “Sir.” 

“May I, uh, may I come in?”

She paused, trying to register his request. “Er… of course.” She stepped side to let him pass. “Is there a problem, sir?” 

Once he was in the room and the door was closed he turned to face her. “I just… needed to see you.” He looked guiltily at her. “I know this isn’t proper, and if you ask me to leave I will, and I won’t ever bother you again.” 

He paused to gauge her reaction so far, but she was silent, only able to stare at him in confusion (and maybe a little hope). 

“Sir?” 

Speirs took a step toward her, lifting his hand as though to reach for her, but ultimately dropping it to his side again. “Sierra I… please, call me Ron.” 

Her breath caught at the tenderness in his words. “Ron,” she breathed. 

Ron’s gaze held it’s usually intensity, but there was something different about it this time. Instead of cool and unyielding, it was heated and gentle, and it sent shivers up Sierra’s spine. How often had she daydreamed about him looking at her like that? 

“Why are you here, Ron?” She asked the question, though she suspected she knew the answer. 

Ron took a deep breath, seeming for the first time ever, unsure of himself. “Because I do not belong anywhere else but here.” His voice was soft, but there was passion there. “Sierra, you must know how much I care for you. I can’t stop thinking about you, and it’s driving me wild. You are everywhere, and yet, not with me, not the way I need you, and I can’t stand it anymore. I’m in love with you.” 

The words rang in the air, pure and sweet, and Sierra felt herself falling at the sound. She had been teetering on the precipice of love for so long, admiring her leader from afar, not missing the way he cared deeply for each and every one of his soldiers, and how he gave more than he took in everything he did for them. And now here he stood, ready to give even more. How could she not fall in love with this man? 

“Say something…” 

Sierra realized she’d just been staring at him, lost in her shock, but the vulnerability in his words and face spurred her across the small distance between them. She threw her arms around him, buried her face in his neck, and breathed in his scent. She could feel his shock in the tension of his shoulders, but his strong arms wrapped around her and soon they were melted down into one being, breathing in time. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you.” She whispered the words over and over, having wanted to say them for so long without even knowing it. She felt him take a steadying breath against her, could feel his heartbeat, thundering inside his chest. 

They stayed like that for as long as they could. Holding each other, drinking in the closeness they both needed after such a long time of being near yet apart. And when they were tired of standing, they moved to the bed, kicking off shoes and shedding outer layers until they were comfortable enough to burrow under the covers and hold each other some more. 

Ron peppered Sierra with kisses, enjoying the squeak of delight that escaped her lips. She felt safe, wrapped in his arms, and he felt safe having her there. And together, for the first time since that day of days, they both slept the whole night through. 

 

~~~~~~~~~


End file.
